The Baby
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Based on the song The Baby by Blake Shelton. A little one shot about Nate and his mom.


_My brother said that I  
was rotten to the core.  
I was the youngest child,  
so I got by with more._

(Grey household sring 1996)

"Nathaniel Nicholas Grey come back here with my Babe Ruth Rookie card," shouted 7 year old Shane Grey chasing after 4 year old Nate.

"Shane give it up. You know he's just doing it to get attention, and besides you have plenty of Babe Ruth cards," said 9 year old Jason watching from his spot on the couch as Shane chased Nate around the living room.

"Jason, you don't understand this is not just any Babe Ruth card this is a Babe Ruth All Star Rookie card," said Shane as Jason jumped right up and caught Nate just as he was about to pass him.

"Natey can I see what you have there," asked Jason as calmly as possible but just as he said that Shane came right up to Nate and snatched the card out of the toddler's hands.

"Shane I was just about to have a break through," snapped Jason as Nate began to cry

"What's going on in here," asked Denise Grey their mother but suddenly got it when she saw her youngest son in tears.

"Oh my baby," she cooed as she picked him up and began to bounce him up and down.

"What happened," asked Paul their father looking at his two older sons then his youngest.

"Nate took my Babe Ruth All Star Rookie card," said Shane as he pointed to his younger brother whose cries began to turn into small whimpers.

"Natey is this true," asked Paul looking at Nate who just nodded.

"Then why is he crying," asked Denise

"Because Shane snatched the card away from him," said Jason as Shane gave him a dirty look.

"Ok Jason take Nate into the kitchen his lunch is ready, your father and I are gonna have a little talk with Shane," said Denise as she handed Nate to Jason

"Yes ma'am," was all he said before doing as he was told.

"Shane what have we told you about snatching things from your brothers," said Paul. sitting down on the couch.

"To not to, but dad he took my card," said Shnae but was cut off by Denise.

"Shane he's four years old he doesn't know any better. Rather you know it or not you could have hurt him. He looks up to you Shaney."

"Your right and I'm sorry," said Shane looking down in shame.

"Don't apologize to us apologize to your brother," said Paul

"Yes sir."

With that Shane walked into the kitchen to see Nate munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Jason making himself a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hey Natey, I'm sorry for snatching the card from you," said Shane getting level with Nate.

"It ok Shay. I wuv you," said Nate hugging Shane.

"I love you too," said Shane kissing his brother on the head before getting up and going to the fridge for the sliced ham.

"Oh and by the way. Shane your grounded," said Denise taking Nate from his chair and wiping his face of the peanut butter, "Come on baby lets go down for a nap and later you can have a cookie."

"That child is rotten to the core," said Shane as Jasom nodded his head before taking a bite of his sandwich.

_I guess she was tired by  
the time I came along.  
She'd laugh until she cried,  
I could do no wrong.  
She would always save me,  
because I was her baby_

(Greyhouse hold fall 2008)

"Oh look the video of Nate's birth," said Paul putting the video in and sitting down on the couch with his family.

"Oh come on can we find a better home video to watch," groaned Shane as Jason put his head back in agony

"I kinda agree I mean poor Freddie doesn't need to see this," said Nate covering his little brothers eyes as it got to the part were his dad put the camera so they could see Nate make his big entrance into the world.

"Don't worry its over," said Denise as the video flashed to her holding new born Nate laughing and crying. "9 long hours of labor, but it was worth it to have you in my arms," she said hugging and kissing Nate.

"Awe look who's the mama's boy," cooed Shane pinching Nate on the cheek

"Shane not now," groaned Jason

"Ok,ok fine I'll just go get some ice cream," said Shane getting up and going to the fridge.

"Bring us some back," shouted Freddie as Jason and Paul picked out a movie to watch.

"What are we watching now," asked Shane as he came back with three tubs of ice cream.

"The Notebook," said Jason taking the rocky road ice cream from his brother and handing a spoon to his dad before digging in to his favorite dessert.

"Sweet," said Nate taking the strawberry ice cream and handing a spoon to his mom

"I swear you two and that strawberry ice cream," said Jason as his dad started the movie

"Well she did crave it when she was pregnant with him," laughed Paul as he took a bite of the rocky road

"Hey not my fault," said Nate

The rest of the movie went by smoothly until the very end. By then all the ice cream had been eaten and tissues had been passed out.

"Nate are you crying," asked Paul as Nate quickly wiped away his tears so no one would notice

"No I just have something in my eye," sniffed Nate

"Awe is little Natey crying over a chick flick," cooed Shane but then looked over and saw that no one else was laughing with him

"That's ok girls love sensitive guys, baby," said Denise hugging Nate then kissing his head.

"Thanks mom," he said kissing her cheek before throwing away the empty tubes of ice cream and putting the spoons in the sink.

_She will always save all because I'm her baby _he thought before going to bed.

_I worked a factory in Ohio,  
a shrimp boat in the Bayou,  
I drove a truck in Birmingham.  
Turned 21 in Cincinnati,  
I called home to mom and daddy,  
I said "Your boy is now a man."  
She said "I don't care if you're 80,  
you'll always be my baby." _

(Hollywood 2013)

Nate Grey that was the name known everywhere by anybody. As the years went by Nate grew more and more into his music. While his brothers went off on their own, got married and had kids he stayed true to his music not quite ready to settle down just yet. After all he was still quite young. He had done some pretty strange jobs to get where he was now. In fact after the announcement that Connect 3 were splitting up he was right back where he started before.He worked in a factory in Ohio, a shrimp boat in the Bayou; he even drove a truck in Birmingham. Now here he is singing in Cincinnati on his birthday. As he walked off stage he reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed the familiar number of his parents. After three rings a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey momma," said Nate as a sudden shriek came from her

"Nate we thought you had a concert today," said his father as his mom put him on speaker.

"Just got finished with it and I just wanted to call and tell you that your boy is now a man," said Nate as he walked into his dressing room

"I don't care if you're 80 Nathaniel Nicholas Grey. You will always be my baby," said Denise as his father just laughed

"Yes ma'am," was all he said before a tear slipped down his cheeks. He really missed being home with his family. "So how are Shane and Jason doing?"

"Their great in fact Shane just became a father," said Paul.

"Really that's great I'll have to call him later and congratulate him."

"Yea well we gotta go dinners ready but we'll call you back sometime tomorrow."

"Ok I love you guys."

"We love you too baby and happy birthday," said Denise

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_She loved that photograph,  
of our whole family.  
She'd always point us out,  
for all her friends to see._

That's Greg he's doing great,  
he really loves his job.  
And Ronnie with his 2 kids,  
how 'bout that wife he's got.  
And that one's kinda crazy,  
but that one is my baby.

(Grey household 2019)

"Oh Denise I love this picture," said Becky McGee pointing to a picture of everyone at last years Christmas Party.

"Yes I almost forgot what your boys looked like," said Stacie Porter to her friend

"Well that one right there is Jason. He's doing well and really loves his job as a hairstylist," said Denise pointing to the picture of Jason as her friends just gazed in awe.

"There's Shane and his two kids. His wife is really something else. I love her like my own daughter. Now that one is kinda crazy but he is my baby," she said pointing to Nate who was making a funny face.

"Where was your youngest, Freddie right," asked Stacie sipping some tea

"He went to New York with his band, he had a big gig singing for the homeless."

"You have great boys," said Becky

"Thank you."

_I got a call in Alabama,  
said come on home to Louisianna  
and come as fast as you can fly.  
Cause your momma really needs you,  
and says she's got to see you,  
she might not make it through the night.  
The whole way I drove 80  
so she could see her baby.  
_

(Alabama 2025)

Singer Nate Grey was getting ready to perform in Birmingham, Alabama when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate telling him that he had a call.

"Nate stage 15 minutes," said Greg his band manager while Nate just nodded his head and answered his phone

"Hello," he said but all he got was a sob

"Nate its… S..Shane," said Shane as he choked on a sob.

"Shane what's wrong," he asked worry in his voice

"I…It..It's mom," he said before bursting into tears.

"Shane. Shane tell me what's wrong with mom," shrieked Nate as his manager come back to tell him that he had 5 more minutes till show time.

"Nate its Jason. You need to come back to LA and fast," said his older brother Jason

"Why? What's wrong with mom," asked Nate worry in his voice

"Cause our momma really needs you and says she gotta see you. Natey she may not make it through the night," he said

"Ok well I'll be there as soon as I can when's the next flight to LA," asked Nate as he grabbed his keys

"That's the thing it's raining over here bad you won't be able to fly in until tomorrow," said Jason sadness in his voice.

"Hey don't worry I'm gonna make it see ya soon," said Nate.

"Kay."

With that the siblings hung up and Nate was on his way out when he was suddenly stopped by Greg.

"Nate what are you doing show starts in two minutes," he said anger visible in his voice

"Cancel it I need to get home now," said Nate brushing past him

"Nathaniel if you walk out you can good bye to your record deal," shouted Greg causing Nate to turn around fire in his eyes.

"Listen I honestly don't care. My mother is dying and all you care about is a stupid concert. All I wanna do is see my mother before she passes now is that to much to ask," cried Nate tears forming in his eyes

"Go be with your mother she needs you," said Greg voice softer then before

"Thank you so much."

Before long Nate was in his car driving 80 miles an hour to LA so his could see his mom and so she could see her baby.

_She looked like she was sleepin'  
and my family had been weepin'  
by the time that I got to her side.  
And I knew that she'd been taken,  
and my heart it was breakin',  
I never got to say goodbye._

I softly kissed that lady  
and cried just like a baby

(Grey Household 2025)

Nate rushed into the house and up to his parent's room were he found his mother in a bed. She looked as though she was sleeping but his family was weeping. He look at both of his brothers and for some reason he knew what happened, but he didn't want to believe it. He slowly walked to the side of the bed and looked at his mother's body. It was then he realized that she had been taken and his heart began to break. Jason and Shane carefully placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

"We're sorry Nate," said Jason a tear falling down his face

"I never got to say good bye," choked Nate.

"We know. Let it out Natey it will make you feel better," said Shane as he watched Nate softly kiss their mother's cheek and then cried just like a baby.

"Shhh Nate its ok," soothed Jason as he rubbed small circles on his baby brothers back.

"You guys must think I'm a big sissy," cried Nate as the tears just kept on falling

"No we don't Nathaniel," said Shane, "Jason and I both cried when she passed."

"How's dad doing," asked Nate as his cries turned into hiccups

"Not to good he's gonna need all the help he can get," said Jason as Freddie came back in with some coffee

"Everyone else went home and Aunt Shelly is planning the funeral," he said handing a cup to each of his brothers

"Ok I guess I'll get started on dinner," said Jason as he and Freddie headed to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back I'm just gonna call my manager and tell him I'm done the record deal," said Nate as he was about to leave the room

"No Nate. This is your dream don't through it away because of this," said Shane

"I'm not doing this because of what happened I'm doing this because I wanna be close to my family. Shane we're not gonna live forever," was all Nate had to say to have Shane let go of his arm and allowing him to leave. Before long Nate's record deal was a thing of the past and that night at dinner he could have sworn he heard his mother's voice saying _you'll always be my baby._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok I got this idea from a song I heard called The Baby by Blake Shelton and for some strange and bizarre reason I just saw this story. Ok so the original story was supposed to be about Nick and his mom but sense my first try got deleted I decided to try Nate and his mom. After all it is the same thing. :). Anyway I hope you guys like it. Bye loves.

Ole Miss Chick


End file.
